


Lost And Found

by awesomeskittlesclw83



Series: Supernatural Murphamy AU [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Slight OOC Murphy And Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeskittlesclw83/pseuds/awesomeskittlesclw83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy turned Murphy he didn't expect to have to leave him and not be able to find him again nor did he expect Murphy to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is but wanted to do a Murphamy vampires story so here it is. Hope you enjoy and as always all feedback is greatly appreciated.

Murphy watched silently from the shadows as Bellamy made his way into his house. It had been centuries since they'd seen each other. Since Bellamy had bitten him and left him to fend for himself. Things had been hard in the beginning and he'd been run out of more towns than he could count because he didn't know what he was doing or how to control it. Luckily for the last century or so he'd been with Anya, a vampire who took pity on him and taught him how to be what he was. 

She taught him control, how to fight, track and most importantly to get what you wanted but she never could get him to control his anger. She always told him that someday he'd have to find the source and confront it because only then would he be able to control it. His anger was the one thing that got him into trouble and after nearly dying a third time he knew what he had to do which was why he was back in Ark in the lovely town of Polis. 

This was where it started and this was where it would end because Bellamy was here and Bellamy was his problem. However he'd been here for 3 days now and had yet to say a single word to him because he wasn't sure what to say. Bellamy had turned him into a monster and just left him all alone after telling him that he'd never leave him. Murphy was hurt at first and felt betrayed but as the centuries wore on he grew more and more angry at him for what he'd done. And yet standing in the shadows watching him, he couldn't bring himself to say anything and hated Bellamy even more for it.

Inside the house Bellamy stood at the window watching the shadows hidden from view when Octavia entered the room. 

"Did it happen again?" She asks him curiously. 

"That's the third time this week and I know they're there I just can't seem to find them."

"Well they obviously aren't trying to kill you or they would've already but there are some exceptions to that and they could just be waiting for the right time to pounce."

"I don't think it's like that. There's something familiar about them, like their mine, you know?"

"Bellamy you've only ever turned one person and he's dead so that's impossible, right?" She questions not like the look on his face. 

"Not exactly." He says under his breath and if it hadn't been for Octavia's enhanced hearing she'd never of heard it. 

"Bellamy what did you do?"

"You remember that guy I was telling you about a few centuries back?"

"You mean the asshole?"

"Of course that's all you'd remember but yes, him. Well something happened and I turned him but before he woke up I was taken by the mountain men and when I finally was able to free myself he was long gone. I tried to find him but I could never get there before he left and then there was nothing. It's almost like he vanished a century ago but maybe this is him." He says hopeful. 

"If it is then why hasn't he confronted you instead of lurking in the shadows like some creep?"

"Seriously, O? We all lurk in the shadows like creeps, it's what vampires do."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe he wants to kill me for abandoning him and he's just waiting for the right moment."

"Can he kill you? I mean if you sired him, he can't kill you, right?" She asks slightly worried at the thought. 

"It's possible but it would be incredibly painful for him. If he's angry enough he can and from what I remember he always had a temper."

"So what are you gonna do? You can't just wait for them to make a move, you have to do something."

"Like what, O? It's not like his anger isn't justified. I left him and even if it wasn't by choice, it still hurts."

"So explain what happened to him and I'm sure he'll understand."

"You're assuming he's gonna give me a chance to explain but if it's him, he was never good with words. I'll handle this but I'll do it my way which means you don't interfere. Am I clear?"

"Fine but if he kills you I'll rip his fucking heart out." She says storming off upstairs pissed. 

He sighs and rubs his fingers through his hair before returning his attention back to the widow. He understood her anger and frustration but this was his problem to solve, not hers.

Murphy watches the house for a bit before he heads back to his place before the the sun rises. It's an old family home that he's kept up for some reason but now that he's here he's glad he'd done it because it beats trying to find an abandoned place to stay in. The last time he'd done that he almost got arrested for murder and it was probably the only time he was actually innocent. 

As he walks up to the house he instantly smells something off and decides to sneak in through a window around back instead of going through the front door. He quietly makes his way into the living room where there's a figure sitting in the chair beside the couch. He grabs them around the neck from behind, pulling them out of the chair and into the kitchen but before he can get any further he's flipped over them and onto the floor. He jumps up ready for a fight but when he sees Anya's smiling face he backs off. 

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you I didn't need any help." He yells acussingly. 

"Obviously you do because you've been here 3 days and all you've done is stalk him like some love sick psycho."

"Whatever. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Murphy you've been waiting centuries for the right moment and when it's staring you in the face you can't take. Why?"

"Because it's Bellamy and every time I try to approach him or say something, I freeze up. I can't do it and I hate it. I'm a fucking centuries old vampire who can't talk to another centuries old vampire because even after all the betrayal and pain I still love him."

"Oh, now I get it. He turned you so you could be together, didn't he?" She says hoping to finally get more on the story that was Bellamy Blake. 

"That and I was dying. We ran into these people called the mountain men and they captured me hoping to get to him. It worked but he killed the ones that held me and we escaped. They had tortured me for information about him but I wouldn't tell them anything and by the time he got me out I'd lost to much blood and I wasn't gonna make it so he turned me. He swore to me that he'd never leave me but when I woke up he was gone and I couldn't find him anywhere. He saved me and then he left me alone with no clue as to what was happening to me." Murphy tells her as he fights back tears.

She gently wipes away the tears that are falling down his cheek, wraps her arms around him and says "love is a cruel and beautiful thing that destroys us one minute and gives us life the next. The sun is rising, you should sleep and when you wake I'll help you figure out what to do with Bellamy."

He nods into her neck before kissing her cheek and heading to bed. If things were different and they had met in another life, Murphy liked to think she could've taken Bellamy's place but he'd never tell her that. Although he thought she knew how he felt about her and even though they'd never done anything he did love her but it was like a child would a mother and nothing more. 

Murphy awoke to a quiet house and knowing that Anya was here it was strange so he made his way downstairs to find her. Instead he found a note attached to a girl that was sleeping on his couch. He smiled slightly before gently waking the girl up. Once she saw him she smiled brightly, moving her hair away from her neck and offering it to him without hesitation. He took it but he didn't kill her and when he was done he carried her up to one of the bedrooms where he laid her gently in the bed. When he came back downstairs Anya still wasn't back so he waited, wondering where she could be. She was currently on the Blake's front porch knocking on their door. She knew Murphy would never agree to her plan so she wasn't gonna tell him about it and go through with it anyways. 

Octavia is about to open the door when Bellamy stops her. The scent coming from outside the door was vampire but not any that's he'd met before which made him cautious. 

"It's one of us, let me answer it." 

He opens the door cautiously and looks curiously at the smiling vampire in front of him. 

"Can I help you?" 

"You're Bellamy Blake right? You turned someone named John Murphy a few centuries ago, correct?"

He thought about lying to her but now that he was in front of her he could smell Murphy on her which made him want to know why. 

"I am and I did but how do you know that? We've never met before, have we?" 

"No we haven't but I know Murphy and he wanted me to give you this." She says handing him a piece of paper before leaving.

Bellamy looks at it for a bit before he opens it.

"What's that?" Octavia asks trying to look over his shoulder. 

"It's supposedly a note from Murphy but it's not in his handwriting. It says he wants me to meet him at this address tonight." He tells her, showing her the note. 

"Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going. I haven't seen him in centuries and if it's really from him then hopefully I can explain to him what happened after I turned him."

"Well you better call or text me if anything seems off because I don't like it. If you aren't back before sunrise I'll hunt him down and make him pay." She warns. 

"I'm sure I'll be fine but I'll keep in touch. I promise." He assures her as he heads upstairs to get ready to meet Murphy. 

He wasn't dismissing her doubts because he was having the same doubts but this was a possible chance at seeing Murphy again after centuries of being apart and trap or not, he was going. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it. 

\---------------------

When Anya finally comes back Murphy looks at her suspiciously and waits for an explanation that she obviously isn't gonna give him as she ignores his glare and begins to lay out her plan for Bellamy. 

"So what I need you to do is first off trust me and secondly go to 5th and Mecha to the Drop Ship Lounge by midnight. I've got some things to take care of before I meet you there so wait for me. Okay?"

"It's not like you're giving me a choice. I kinda have to go along with this, don't I?" He said with a hint of resentment.

"Yeah, you kinda do so it's best to not argue and go get ready."

"I hate you right now, you know that right?" He says rolling his eyes while walking up the stairs to change like she said.

When he comes back down, she's already gone and he still has two hours to kill before he has to meet her. He could just sit at the house and wait but he's restless so he heads to the cemetery. He had yet to visit it since his return and he wanted to pay his respects to his friend, Mbege. Mbege was always with him, he was his best friend, his brother but when he was turned, things went very wrong very fast and before he knew what was happening, he was burying him. Once Mbege was gone he truly was all alone and seeing no reason to stay, he'd left Ark but of course things only got worse from there. 

Murphy arrives at the Drop Ship Lounge a little before midnight and waits. He's so focused on looking for Anya that he doesn't notice Bellamy approaching. In fact he doesn't even notice him sitting down next to him until he speaks. 

"John?"

Murphy stills at the sound of his voice and makes a mental note to rip Anya's heart out when he gets home because she had planned this whole thing from the beginning and he was pissed but also not surprised. Bellamy watches him carefully trying to gauge his reaction and mood but can't. 

"I get that you're angry at me and I understand..." Bellamy begins but Murphy cuts him off.

"Angry? You think I'm angry? It's so much more than anger. You turned me into this and then you leave me to fend for myself, anger doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling. I want to rip your heart out just so you can feel a fraction of what I felt when you ripped mine out by leaving me." Murphy practically shouts as his voice trembles slightly. 

He'd never meant to say that much but once he started he couldn't stop himself and all he wanted to do now was be as far away from Bellamy as he could get but he stayed put. Bellamy looks at him with those brown eyes that still hold the same amount of concern and affection for Murphy that they always had and he hates him for it because looking at him now all Murphy wants to know is why. 

"Why? Why did you promise me you'd never leave me when you did? Why did you turn me into this if I wasn't what you wanted?" Murphy asks trying not to look at him because he didn't want him to see the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Murphy it wasn't by choice. I meant what I said when I said I'd never leave you but the mountain men were closing in on us and I needed to get them away from you. I never intended to be captured or to be away from you for so long but by the time I escaped you were gone. I tried finding you but I was always one step behind and then you vanished. Our bond wasn't strong enough for me to find you wherever you were and I'm so sorry for all that's happened to you because of me. I turned you because I wanted us to be together and I wasn't letting you die. I wanted you then and I still want you now." Bellamy says laying a hand on his thigh hoping the contact would convey more than his words ever could. 

"Bellamy I can't. I can't do this, not now and not with you." Murphy tells him as he moves Bellamy's hand.

Murphy gets up to leave but Bellamy grabs his hand stopping him. He looks at Murphy with pleading eyes but Murphy jerks his hand out of Bellamy's grasp and leaves him. He wanted to be with Bellamy, he knew that but it was all too much, too soon and he needed time. 

Anya was waiting for him when he arrived home but he didn't have the energy to yell at her and instead headed upstairs to bed. She knew the instant he stepped through the door that something was wrong. When you spend a century or more with someone you get to know their habits and when Murphy was sad he was quiet and wanted to be left alone, so she gave him his space. Bellamy however wasn't as lucky because even though Octavia knew his habits as a sister she ignored them. He arrives home just after sun up with a slight burn on his face and hand from the sun which has her worried but when he snaps at her and won't let her look at it, she knows things didn't go well.

"Is he coming after you or what?" 

He doesn't answer her or even appear to acknowledge the fact that she said anything to him at all so she asks again. 

"Did he at least let you explain things?" 

When he still refuses to look at her or register that she's there, she takes action and smacks him across the face to snap him out of it. His face whips up to meet hers with his fangs barred and growls but relaxes a bit when he sees it's only her.

"What happened, Bell?" She questions a worried expression on her face. 

"It's been too long. Whatever bond we had is gone and he wants nothing more to do with me. He's with the one who gave me the note, her scent is on him and his was on her. I don't know what to do, O."

"Well hurting yourself isn't the answer so no more of that and maybe he just needs time. If he ever truly loved you then he can't stay away bond or not." She offers. 

"Maybe but you didn't see his face. Whether it was my fault or not leaving him caused a lot more than what he's letting on and I fear he wasn't the only one effected by it."

"I still can't believe after all this time you still love him."

"Love is eternal and ours was meant to be forever until I screwed it up. I guess I'm doomed to wonder eternity alone."

"Oh my God! You're so fucking dramatic when you're sad. Stop it you're making me sick. Besides you're not alone, you have me."

"Yeah but it's not the same."

"You really need to get laid because I know it's been a while."

"That's not gonna help and I don't want anyone else but Murphy."

"Bell you may not have a choice. If he wants nothing more to do with you than you need to find someone else."

"No, O, I don't and I won't. I'm going to bed." He says with a finality that lets her know the discussion is over. 

"Wait, at least eat something before you do. It'll help you heal faster."

"I'm not hungry."

She knows he'll wake up starving and that she better have someone waiting for him because the last time he claimed he wasn't hungry he drained 2 people when he woke up. So she made a few calls before heading to bed herself. 

Murphy woke up about midday and stared at the ceiling a while before he got up to grab something to eat. The girl from the other night was in the kitchen cooking as Anya watched her. She smiles when she sees him but he doesn't return it. 

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes. I figured you were hungry so I had Roma here make you some food. She's quite a cook, I'm glad you didn't kill her."

"You know I haven't killed someone like that in a long time."

"True but still I'm glad you didn't. You wanna talk about what happened?"

"You mean about the bullshit you set me up on? No I think I'll pass. I still haven't decided if I'm gonna kill you or not yet."

"At least you know why he left. You do know why he left, right? He did at least explain that, didn't he?" She questioned hoping that her plan wasn't a total bust. 

"He was captured by the mountain men and by the time he escaped I was gone and apparently our bond wasn't strong enough for him to find me but it doesn't matter I'm over it and him."

"No you're not and the mountain men have always been dangerous to our kind up until a few centuries ago that is. They seem to have vanished and no one knows why. They aren't easy to escape from either."

"I know that. They tortured me remember? How could our bond not be strong enough though? That I don't get."

"Vampire bonds between maker and progeny take time to develop. There is a familiarity when they're first turned but that grows the longer they stay with you so that when or if you get separated they know exactly where you are from the time you arrive someplace to the time you leave. Now because he was taken as soon as you were turned that bond didn't have time to strengthen. You still have your human bond, the one that brought you together but the vampire one is far superior."

"But as my sire he can sense me wherever I am, right?"

"Yes but it's not as accurate without the bond because he'll sense it but he may be a day or two behind and when he arrives where you were, you're no longer there."

"Could the bond still develop? I mean is there like a time limit or something on it?"

"The bond between sire and progeny can only be broken by death, there's always time, if you want it."

"This is really good. We might have to keep her around to cook for us." Murphy says after taking a bite of what Roma had cooked. 

"I know but I'm not staying."

"Why not? I mean I'm probably gonna leave some time soon but you don't have to leave right now." Murphy says not wanting to be alone again so soon. 

"I only came to help you out and I don't really like it here. It's too close to the mountain and the mountain men."

"Who you've said haven't been seen in centuries so that's not a problem. I hate this place too. The only reason I stayed was Bellamy."

"And Bellamy is another reason I need to go. I gave him a note to meet you last night and I think that by you rejecting him he believes that you've moved on with me. If you're ever gonna get what you had back with him then it's best if I'm not around."

"Why would he think that? You're like the mother I never had, the mother I should've had. There's no one else but him."

"I hate it when you call that me and I know that but he doesn't. John I know you're angry, hurt and scared but Bellamy needs to know everything because until he does you can never truly move on, if that's what you really want which I don't think it is."

"I want him Anya. I've always wanted him and he's here saying he wants the same thing but I can't. I can't go through the pain again if he decides after a few decades or more that I'm not what he wanted and leaves me again."

"How long were you together before he turned you?"

"9 years. I was 17 and he was gorgeous. He still is but as cliched as it is he swept me off my feet. Even when I found out what he was I stayed because it didn't matter and I knew he'd never hurt me. When they took me he destroyed the facility I was held in to get me out. He could've died but he didn't care as long as I was safe and when the only way to save me was to bite me, he did."

"I've been with you for over a century and in not sick of you yet. How long before you knew what he was and did he ever influence you in any way?"

"Thanks, I think. We had been together a couple of months when I found out but I wasn't scared and I wasn't leaving him. No he never did."

"Murphy, I love you, you know that right? But I can't stay because if you're to have any lasting future with Bellamy I need to not be around and I'm taking Roma." She says which causes him to look at her shocked. 

"Oh come on, seriously? Why you gotta take Roma?"

"How about this, I'll find you someone else just as good if not better than Roma before I leave, okay?"

"I guess that'll work."

"It better or I'll leave your ass with no one." She threatens with a smile.

\-----------------------

Bellamy comes down the stairs just as night begins to fall to find two people sitting on the couch. He's about to say something when Octavia comes out of the kitchen and says "Since you refused to eat before you slept I've made sure you don't have to talk to Miller about the two dead bodies you'll leave on the street. Now eat and I'll dispose of the bodies properly when you're done."

"I told you I wasn't hungry and I'm not. I just wanna be left alone, O so get them out of here." Bellamy insists.

"I'm not because I'm not dealing with the ramifications of you being hungry. If you wanna wallow in your self pity all night then go ahead but I'll be at Lincoln's and they'll be here when you decide you're hungry." She tells him as she slams the door behind her. 

Bellamy sighs and plops down on the couch between the two people who have yet to speak. Octavia must have ordered them to be silent which was fine with him because he really wasn't up for conversations. He didn't blame Murphy for not wanting to be with him because even though the circumstances were out of his control, he did leave him alone with no help. He wished he could've sent Octavia to help him but at the time she didn't know about him and Murphy. 

In fact she didn't find out about them until he had a small confrontation with Lincoln because he was frustrated with no being able to find Murphy and took it out on him. You would've thought he'd have been grateful since if it wasn't for him the mountain men would still be terrorizing the vampires of Ark but he wasn't. Bellamy sits there a while longer before he decided to go for a walk. He knew he should feed on at least one of them before he goes but he didn't feel like eating.

He wonders around the town, not really sure where he's going and tries avoiding people as much as possible so as not to attract attention but sometimes it was hard because some people made you want to sink your teeth into their neck and rip their throat out. He was currently dealing with one such person and it was taking everything in him not to do just that. Thankfully Miller walks by, saving him from the guy's mouth and the guy from him draining him dry. 

"If you need to feed I can find you someone who's death would be relatively easy to explain?" Miller says after taking one look at Bellamy's paling skin. 

"Thanks but no thanks Miller. I'm gonna make one more quick stop and then head home. I've got two people waiting for there so I'm good."

"Okay but hurry up cause you're looking paler than normal."

He watches Miller leave before continuing the way he was headed even though he wasn't sure where exactly that was. When he finally stopped walking he found himself in front of a familiar house that he hadn't thought about in centuries. It was the Murphy's family home and it looked just like he remembered it. He stands there looking at it, remembering all the times he'd spent there with Murphy when the door suddenly opens and someone begins to walk out of it. 

He quickly hides behind one of the bushes in the front yard and watches them. It's the girl that gave him the note to meet Murphy and she was with a red headed girl who was human. He focused on their conversation so he could figure out what was going on and found out that the girl, Anya was leaving. He hoped that with her gone he could maybe get Murphy back until he heard the words that broke his heart. 

"Love you, Anya. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too, Murph." She replies kissing him on the cheek. 

With those 3 little words Murphy had just destroyed any and all hope Bellamy had had of getting him back. He was crushed, devastated and then he got angry, very angry. Angry because Murphy the man who said he'd never love anyone else was in love with someone else and before he could stop himself he was pounding on Murphy's door. 

As soon as he opens the door Bellamy's fist connects with his face sending him reeling a bit but he recovers quickly and hits him back. Murphy isn't sure what his problem is but he wasn't about to just take a beating. He notices pretty quickly that Bellamy is weaker than normal and uses it to his advantage. He gets Bellamy on the floor and pins him there which wasn't hard since he was fully fed and Bellamy wasn't. 

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" Murphy asks him once he stops struggling. 

"You lied to me! You swore that you'd never love anyone else but yet I just heard you tell Anya you love her!"

"Were you spying on me? What the fuck Bellamy?"

"Don't what the fuck me when you're the one who's with someone else!"

"You're so stupid. There's no one else Bellamy. There's never been anyone else and there never will be because you are the only person that I want. That I'll ever want. It's always been you and only you, Bellamy."

"Really? But what about Anya? I heard you tell her you love her."

"And I do but it's only because she's the one who taught me how to be this. She found me and took me in. I'd be dead if it wasn't for her so yeah I love her, as a mother and a friend not a lover, not like I love you."

Suddenly Murphy is pulled down into a bruising but passionate kiss which he gladly reciprocates. The kiss quickly becomes more heated as Bellamy moves to Murphy's neck and when his hand makes its way down Murphy's pants he pulls away. He regrets it as soon as he does and the look on Bellamy's face isn't helping any.

"When's the last time though fed?"

"Yesterday when I woke up."

"You need to fed, Bell."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't because you aren't healing. You need to fed and until you do we aren't doing anything including kissing."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell, John?"

"The last time we fucked when you hadn't fed, bad things happened and I'm not letting it happen again. Either you fed or you leave." Murphy states firmly. 

"Fine. There's food at my house. I'll go get it and come back."

"No, I'll go with you so you don't wind up killing someone along the way."

"Fine but if you come you have to stay until tomorrow night."

"Fine." Murphy says as he helps Bellamy up and they head to Bellamy's. 

Murphy had to stop Bellamy from attacking 3 people on the way to his house. Although one of them he was very seriously thinking about letting Bellamy kill and he'd help because dude deserved it but he decided against it at the last minute so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves. When they finally arrived at Bellamy's and were inside the house, Murphy breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to not be in the open anymore with Bellamy as hungry as he was because as soon as Bellamy saw the two people on the couch he was on them. 

They were both drained within seconds and before Murphy could say anything he was pushed up against the wall and Bellamy's lips are on his. Murphy could taste the blood still on his lips and in his mouth as Bellamy pushed his tongue into Murphy's mouth. As Bellamy begins to pull away Murphy takes his bottom lip into his mouth and sucks the remaining blood off it causing Bellamy to moan.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this and you." Murphy whispers as their lips graze each other. 

"I'm pretty sure I've got more than an idea and I've missed you too. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I never..."

"Don't. I'm okay, you're okay and we've found our way back to each other, that's all that matters."

"And I'm never leaving you again."

"Good cause if you do I'll kill you myself." Murphy teases pulling Bellamy closer and kissing him.

Murphy knew he would never be able to do it and Bellamy did too but it was Murphy's way of saying he'd never leave him either and that made him very happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this, may not. I haven't decided which yet. Comment and let me know if you want more or not. As always thanks for reading.


End file.
